Heat
by BishiGirl
Summary: After a fight with Plasmus, the Titans begin to notice some odd changes among its members. Can the Titans figure out what's wrong before it's to late? And why is it so hot? R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

There was no denying it. It was hot. It seemed no one in all of Jump City was outside, unless they absolutely had to be. Of course, there were the few in swimming pools, but they had caused their own downfall, what were they supposed to do when they had to get out? The insuffrable heat had all of the city's inhabitants laying across their air conditioners and fanning themselves while using as little energy as humanly possible.  
  
The Teen Titans were no different. Being a superhero does not give loopholes when it comes to the weather.  
  
Starfire had draped herself over an electric fan, rather uncerimoniously, in the front room. Her arm bracers and thigh high boots had been removed to allow more cool air in. Her red bangs stuck to her face, impairing her vision ever so slightly. Her large emerald eyes drooped to the point were one might think they would fall off if they drooped just a bit farther.  
  
Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, arms and legs spread out. Occasionaly he would fan himself off, but it took far to much energy for the young changeling to continue constantly. His short green hair no longer stuck up at all angles, but rather was a bit droopy, as though it too was suffering this terrible heat. His uniform had long been replaced with one of a much cooler nature, the longsleeves gone and made sleeveless while the pants became shorts.  
  
Robin seemed to have taken a great interest in the inside of the air conditioner, as he had planted himself in front of it. With a long face, he occasionaly lifted his hand to smooth his mask back down, which was slipping due to his sweat-slicked face. Robin's hair had long since lost it's will to stand and was now stuck to him in a manner much like Starfire's hair. He had removed his cape, but kept it close by, and gloves. His normal body suit replaced with shorts and a tank top.  
  
Even Raven seemed to give in to this unbearable heat. Although she seems the same as usual, sitting on the couch, reading a horror novel and sipping on her tea, the glint in her eyes spoke for themselves. Although she refused to remove her cloak, when she moved you could see her attire underneath had taken on drastic changes. Her long-sleeved leotard was replaced with a black tube top and black short-shorts. Her belt was present, as always, but her boots had also been removed. She had pulled her short hair back into a stubby ponytail, but a few strands stayed stuck to her face.  
  
Cyborg was coping quite well with the heat, being a cyborg and all. Every so often he would casually adjust something on his arm and settle back down. Yet his human side was really feeling the heat, despite his mechanical halfs' attempt to cool. Human flesh and mechanical parts alike glistened with sweat and his organic eye looked tired.  
  
Trying to break the silence that was about as unbearable as the heat, Beast Boy speaks.  
  
"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" He jokes. Raven glares dappers at him and he sweatdrops, lightly scratching the back of his head. There is another awkward silence until Robin speaks up.  
  
"Where did this heat come from? It rains for almost two weeks solid with pretty low temperature's and then all of a sudden it's over 100 degrees!" He muses outloud.  
  
"It's summer, the weather can change very quickly," Raven says as she snaps her book shut, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meditate," She says as she walks out, giving no chance for protest. The other titans stare at her retreating back until it disappears through a doorway. There is yet another silence.  
  
"Duuuude! How can you keep so cool!? It must be, what, a cajillion degrees outside?" Beast Boy wails to Cyborg.  
  
"Yo, I'm hot too, BB, so quit your yappin'! You're just making yourself and everyone else hotter with that hot air coming out of your mouth!"  
  
"Dude! I so am not! You are totaly filled with more hot air than me!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Are n-"  
  
"Would you both be quiet! You both are filled with equal amounts of hot air! Now if you would so kindly both shut your traps, maybe it would cool down a bit in here!" Robin snaps angrily. Beast Boy and Cyborg glare at the boy wonder, who returns it full force.  
  
"Friends! Please, no fighting! I fear the rekmas will come and tear us apart. Please! I believe I read in one of the archives of literature that heat can make one easily irritable. Please, no more fighting!" Starfire pleads. The three boys look down, ashamed.  
  
"We're sorry, Star, I guess you're right, the heat really helps bring out the worst in us," He grins sheepishly. Suddenly, Raven appeared in the hallway entrance.  
  
"It brings out the worst in the criminals, too," She says.  
  
"What makes you say th-" Robin is cut off as the alarm sounds, "-at. Oh right, pschic," He mumbles. The titans quickly gather together.  
  
"Alright, team! Plasmus is attacking a factory on the other side of town! That factory contains extremely dangerous toxins! Stop him at all costs! Titans, go!" Robin calls out.  
  
!  
  
Hey! My divider looks kinda like a rose!! =3 Lol. So, yes I started another fanfiction. No I shouldn't have. No I haven't written any other chapters yet. No I have no idea where this story will take me. There I said it!  
  
This story is partially inspired by the recent heat wave we've been having. Woohoo. It's to freaking hot. Lol.  
  
Alright! I have some polls for you nice reviewers!!  
  
Poll 1  
  
What should the title of this fic be?  
  
A. Heat  
  
B. Fluctuation  
  
C. When the Rain Leaves  
  
Poll 2  
  
What should the storyline in general be? (They're mostly the same with small differences)  
  
A. It's hot. Really hot. The Titans assume it is normal until temperatures begin rising abnormally high. What do they do?  
  
B. One week it's raining, the next, hotter than heck. The weather is constantly changing. The Titans think nothing of it until an anonymous tip comes in which sends them reeling in doubt.  
  
C. After a fight with Plasmus, the Titans begin to notice some odd changes among its members. Can the Titans figure out what's wrong before it's to late? And why is it so hot?  
  
There are your choices! Thanks for taking a moment to help me out! It will be greatly appreciated!  
  
Ja! Bish 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Heat, Chapter 2! I got one vote in my poll, so, I'm happy! I'll just go with what they said. I was most likely gonna use the title Heat and the third plot. Yay! On with the story!

* * *

The titans race to the factory. Being on the other side of town, it takes them a moment to get there. First to arrive at the scene is Raven, followed closely by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and then Robin. The titans approach the entrance with caution.

"Remember, take him down at all costs!" Robin whispers seconds before Cyborg blows down the door with his sonic cannon. The titans look around the factory and quickly see Plasmus drinking some toxic waste. They rush into position as a bad pun is made and their battle cry rings loud and clear.

"That stuff's not good for you, time for you to go on a diet. Titans, go!"

And with that, they spring into action. So, who's the lucky fellow who gets the first attack? It's Cyborg who blasts a powerful beam from his sonic cannon. The titans spread out after that initial attack. Robin whips out his bo rod and races toward Plasmus while Starfire takes to the air and begins a barrage of starbolts. Beast Boy quickly changes into a tiger and lashes out at Plasmus while Raven hovers in mid-air throwing any and all projectiles she can find.

Plasmus groans in annoyance as he is so rudely disturbed from his snack and slowly swings around to face the attacking titans. With a loud moan he swings a mighty...arm..blob...thing at Beast Boy who barely manages to dodge it. It is unfortunate that Cyborg was stationed behind him as the sludge fist slams against Cyborgs' metal chest.

Robin groans from where he is standing, trying in vain to get Plasmus' sludge to release his bo rod. He falls back in surprise when it suddenly comes free, but quickly recovers and assumes the leadership role once again.

"I think we need to turn up the heat!"

"Dude! Did you have to remind me about how hot it is?" Beast Boy whines before changing into a large snake and slithering over to Plasmus. Raven just shakes her head as she begins hurling telekinetic blasts at Plasmus. Starfire gladly joins in the barrage in hopes of doing some damage.

Cyborg sees his opening and let's his cannon loose.

"Booya!" He cries before gasping as Plasmus' shadow becomes clear through the smoke. Taking it as being his turn, Robin races foward and throws a freezing disc, sucessfully freezing Plasmus' right...arm...thingy. He races up to it and delivers a crushing blow which shatters it. Plasmus growls in anger as the sludge reattached itself to him and another arm sprouted from where the old one once was. Taking to the offensive, Plasmus throws himself at the nearest titan, sucessfully trapping Beast Boy in his stinking gloop.

"Eww! Dude! Get off of me!" He struggles to pull himself out of the muck, sucessfully trapping himself more. "Dude, little help?" He calls out to Raven who slowly floats over.

"I don't know, I think it's good that you're stuck in th-" She looks up at Plasmus from the pile of gunk she was now trapped under. "That's it..." She trails off dangerously as she tries to pull herself free.

"Hehehehe...Raaaveeensss stuuuuck! Raaaveeensss stuck!" Beast Boy sings. At least until a glob of sludge hit him in the head. "Heeeey!" Raven smirks innocently.

"Don't look at me." She tries to point to the fight still going on. Beast Boy turns to watch.

"Robin."

"Cyborg."

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Robin nods affirmatively and calls Starfire over.

"Try to get those two out," Seeing her nod, he turns back to Plasmus. Rushing at Plasmus, Robin hurls a multitude of exploding disks, quickly follower by freeze disks. Jumping up and over Plasmus, he barrel rolls ((Don't think of the somersault one...X.x -BG)) to a stop and turns just in time to see Cyborg with his Sonic Cannon out. The next moment, everything was black. Or should I say pinkish brown? A green gloved hand bursts from a pile of sludge, a head quickly following it, gasping for air. Robin looks around quickly and notes five other piles of sludge. He stares intently at one as it starts to shudder and recoils as the muck around him shudders with it. Suddenly, the sludge just disappears. Without a trace, gone, vanished, there was not a sign of the gloop anywhere. The titans all stand where they were and look around, puzzled.

"What was that?"

"Do we really want to know?"

"...Probably not. Well team, seems like we're all done here. Let's head back and get cleaned up."

"Cleaned up? Cleaned up? But we're not dirty!"

"We smell like an elephants diahrrea mixed with rotten eggs, spoiled milk and a stank ball."

"...Eww, dude, Raven, that was just gross."

"I try."

And so the titans headed off to the tower for some very needed showers-

"I told you! I'm not dirty!"

Ahem...VERY much needed showers. But they knew nothing of the trouble brewing inside each and every one of them.

* * *

Huzzah! I updated! I see a pattern! I'll say "Review or I wount update for a long time" and then I don't update anyway. X.x

Review Responses

Fiona12690: Here it is, almost a year later...Well...I updated! -

RobinLover: Oh no! He's sick! O I'll admit, it's starting to get hot here again.

Raventhedarkgoddess: I'm so happy you think it's funny! Yay! I'm glad I stuck with this story line, it's a challenge to write, but not to to hard! And, thank you, I know I'll need all the luck I can get. lol.


End file.
